Reset
by KW05
Summary: Quinn/Rachel Femslash don't like it don't read it! Based on Charice's song "Reset". Set eight years after Sectionals.


Title: Reset  
Rating:T (Not very good at the rating system!)  
Paring: Rachel/Quinn  
Summary: Based on Charice's Reset. Awesome song! Anyway the story is set 8 years in the future. Quinn and Rachel have been together for 8 years. Bold print are the song lyrics.  
Author's Note: Femslash don't like it don't read it.  
Disclaimed: Don't own 'em!

* * *

Present….

Rachel sat in her dressing room, it was her second show of the day in Tampa, Florida. She was in the traveling production of West Side Story playing the lead Maria. *Why couldn't I just do the normal tour where you are in a city for about a month before you pack it up and move to another city? No instead I get to change cities every other night!* she thought to herself. She looked to the left of her vanity and saw a picture that she always had with her. It was of picture Finn had taken of her and Quinn two years ago, the two were cuddled up on the couch. Neither girl knew Finn was taking it. Quinn was smiling down at the brunette, while Rachel was smiling up at the blond. Both girls in love after 6 years together. She was given the picture as a Christmas gift from Finn. Rachel picked up the picture frame, her index finger slowly tracing over Quinn face. A tear fell covering Quinn's face. *What have I done?*

**My pulse is getting fast  
My heart is gonna crash  
Hey, I got something to say to you  
**

6 months ago….

"I don't want to keep doing this to you."

"You aren't doing anything to me. I chose this. I chose you."

"It's not fair to you."

"I'm fine."

"No it's not fair to you. I don't want to keep doing this."

"If you don't want to be with me then why don't you just stand up and tell me the truth! Tell me you don't want to be with me don't say it's not fair to me. I know what I got myself into! I know what you do Rachel! I know you travel the country, sometimes the world! And I know I can't be with you all the time, but I want this! If you don't then just say it!" Quinn yelled as the tears started to form.

"Look what's happened to us lately! All we do is fight anymore!"

"We're a couple, couples fight! We fought when we both in school and we got through it Rach."

"We weren't far apart though! Now we are states apart sometimes!"

"We can make this work!" Quinn cried.

**We've been on overdrive  
Maybe we should take some time apart  
I'm always on the road and putting on a show  
I know you're really trying to keep up with me**

"I'm so sorry, Quinn. I just think it would be easier if we maybe took some time apart. I love you, but I don't," Rachel paused, "you're trying really hard and I feel like you're putting more into this relationship than I am and it's not fair."

"Please don't throw away 8 years. Please," Quinn begged through her tears.

**Baby, we're compatible  
But you must be sick of all the bull I pull on you**

"I can try harder! Get more time off so I can come see you!"

"I'm in different cities every other day maybe depending on what I'm doing. You have to hear awful stories about me. You hear rumors about me sleeping with other cast mates. I tell you I'm going to be there for a date and then I have to cancel!"

"I know that though Rachel! I know what I got myself into!"

"I missed your daughter's birthday Quinn! I know how important it was and I wasn't there for you when you needed me the most."

"You can't blame yourself for that. You can't control what happens!"

"I didn't even get to help move our stuff into our new house. I just don't think this is fair to you," she replied as the tears fell from her eyes.  
Tears fell freely from Quinn's eyes, "Stop telling me that!"

"It's true!" Rachel said taking Quinn's hand in hers pulling her closer to her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel's neck. Both girls now crying, Quinn could feel Rachel's tears on her neck. "I'm so sorry," Rachel cried into the crock of Quinn's neck. Rachel could feel Quinn pulling away, Rachel looked up into the tear-filled hazel eyes, Quinn leaned down capturing Rachel's lips with hers. Both girls could taste the salt from their tears. Rachel pulled away, resting her forehead against Quinn's, "I'm sorry," she replied tilting her head capturing Quinn's lips with hers. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into Quinn's lips.

"I don't want this," Quinn whispered as the tears fall harder.

"I'm sorry," Rachel whispered.

Present….

A knock on the door brought Rachel out of her thoughts. "Come in," she replied quickly wiping away the tears.

"Hey!" Finn smiled, however his smile fell when he looked at Rachel. "What's wrong?" She held up the picture, he smiled sadly at her. "You know we are going back to New York tomorrow. You should go see her."  
"I doubt she'll want to see me."

Finn came up behind her wrapping his arms around her, kissing the top of her head. "I wouldn't be so sure. If anything it can't hurt right? Besides you guys are still friends," he replied.

"I don't want to be her friend."

"Go see her tomorrow. I'll drop you off."

Rachel smiled sadly, "Thanks."

**Now, I'm having second thoughts about us  
I think I like it like it was  
**

"Why?" Quinn asked as she paced around her living room. "That doesn't make sense. If that's what she wants. No I don't know! How am I supposed to know that? Yeah I know that I'm in charge, but she makes those decisions. I can't make them for her. No. I won't! She can't fire Mercedes. That's my model. I won't let her fire her. And besides I made that dress for Mercedes she's not dropping her! And Natalie won't let her drop her. She loves Mercedes!" she exclaimed. There was a knock at her door. "Hold on. This better be," Quinn stopped when she saw who was at the door, it was like the wind was knocked out of her. "I have to go. No! Talk to the husband or something. Bye!" she exclaimed hanging up her phone. "Hi."

"Hi," Rachel replied shyly with a smile.

Quinn smiled at the girl standing in front of her, "Come in," Quinn said stepping to the side.

"Is everything ok?"

"I have a fashion show in three days and everything is a disaster. My line is in with another one and we have to work together and it's just bad. I like dealing with the husband." Rachel chuckled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to come see you."

"Why?"

"I miss you," Rachel replied.

Quinn sighed, "I've missed you too," she said with a sad smile.

**I know I shut the system down  
**

"Look Quinn I know I said that I needed some time apart, but," Rachel paused, trying to find the right words.

"But what?"

**But now I wanna bring it back up  
**

"I don't want to be apart from you. You're the one for me. Since that day I've been a mess. I know I have no right to ask you because it's really not fair and you've probably moved on and I understand if you don't want this, but I just wanted you to know that all I do is think of you and how stupid I was to let you go."

"Rachel what does this mean?"

**We need a reset, don't wanna regret  
Not making up with you  
You and I are fading from the screen  
Can we prevent a freeze?  
We're losing power, and we're spinning down**

"Would you ever consider starting over with me? A fresh start? I know it's a lot to ask."

"You really hurt me Rach."

"I know and I hated myself everyday because of it. I never wanted to hurt you. I thought maybe I was saving you from being hurt, but I ended up hurting you anyway."

"If I didn't want to be with you I wouldn't have stayed after our first fight, but I did because I wanted to fight for you. I knew what I was getting myself into. But you just gave up."

"I know."

"You didn't even want to fight for me Rach. You just wanted to let me go."

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said as tears formed in her eyes. "I wish I could take it all back."

"It doesn't work like that."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, hanging her head in defeat, "I should just go," she replied as she turned her back to Quinn. Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's shoulder stopping her. Rachel turned to face the woman she still loved.

"This is so hard for me Rach," Quinn smiled sadly, "But I'd like to try again. It's going to take some time but I still love you."

"I love you too so much. I'm so sorry for everything," Rachel said taking a step forward into Quinn's personal space. Quinn brought her hands up to Rachel's face, cupping her cheeks. She leaned down capturing Rachel's lips with hers.

"Are you town for a while?"

Rachel shook her head sadly., "Only a couple of days, but if you can maybe you can come on the road with me?"

"I'd like that, but right now I have to work on some things."

"I figured you would."

"I've missed you," Quinn said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist pulling her to her.

**Suddenly back up dedicated now****  
We crashed, but we can turn it around  
Around and aroundAfter a reset  
'Ey start it up again yeah oh  
Start it up, yeah  
**  
"We can make this work right?" Quinn asked, as the two lied in bed together. Quinn intertwined their fingers.

"Yes," Rachel replied, kissing Quinn's bare shoulder. "After your show can you come out?"

"For a little bit. Then I have to come back and work on my new line. I've been working on it for a couple months and then stopped so I have to go back to it."

"Can I come to the show?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Of course. You can see Mercedes."

"Really?"

"Yeah she's one of my models. She loves it and she's great! It's nice to have a friend in that crazy scene."

"Can I be your model?"

"No."

Rachel pouted, "Why?"

"Because you're too short," Quinn smiled. "Besides if you model people can see up your skirt."

Rachel giggled, "This will work. Us."

"Yeah."

"I should have called you more," Rachel said sadly. "I should have tried harder."

"You will this time," Quinn said, kissing the top of Rachel's head.

"I'm so in love with you," Rachel replied, Quinn placed her index finger under Rachel's chin, lifting it. She leaned down and captured Rachel's lips with her. Rachel deepened the kiss, licking Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn opened her mouth allowing Rachel's tongue to enter. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, memorizing it.

"You're line was amazing Quinn!"

"You liked it?"

"I loved it!"

"Thank you," Quinn said shyly. "You have to leave."

"I wish I didn't have to."

"You know you don't you can audition for the Broadway Shows here. I saw that a couple of them are taking open auditions."

"I can't back out of this tour half way through it."

Quinn looked at her feet, "I know. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry," Rachel said, taking Quinn's hand in hers. "I love you."

"I love you too," Quinn smiled. "We'll make this work," she encouraged."

"I know," Rachel smiled.

"How much longer?"

"Another 6 months."

Quinn nodded, "I'll have my line finished by then."

"And then you can send me clothes, cause I need them."

"Yeah you do," Quinn grinned.

"I've gotten better."

"You reverted back to your animal sweaters."

"That was one time."

"One time too many," Quinn laughed, both girls laughed that was until Rachel's face fell. "Hey what's up?"

"This won't be easy will it?"

"No, but we'll try," Quinn said, leaning in taking Rachel's lips with hers.

3 months later…

**I'm tired of the nights without you by my side  
We only seem to text and e-mail  
**

_I miss you. _Rachel typed as she laid in the back of the tour bus._  
_

_I just left. _Quinn replied back.

_I know, but I miss you anyway. _Rachel typed back.

_I miss you too you dork_. Quinn sent back. Rachel smiled. Quinn had just spent two weeks with the brunette on the road with her. They'd been apart for about 2½ months so two weeks just wasn't long enough for either girl. It was easier for the girls to just text and email because whenever they tried to call each other one always had to go because of something so they just found it easier to do text and email.

_I won't be able to sleep tonight. _Rachel sent back.

_Why's that?_

_ Because you aren't here with me._

_ Such a charmer. I'll sleep like e baby because I won't have you kicking me._

_ That's just mean =(._

_ I'm just kidding. I'll have to hug your pillow it smells like you._

_ I have your shirt._

_ We're lame huh?_

_ No not at all. _ Rachel smiled at her phone.

_I have to shut my phone off we're taking off. I'll call you when I get home. I love you._

_ Have a safe flight. I love you too. _Rachel typed back, then set her phone behind her. She brought Quinn's shirt up to her chest, holding it close. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey," Finn said softly.

"Hi."

"Are you ok?"

"No. This is so hard Finn! It's almost like I have to choose and I want both so badly! I don't want to hurt Quinn, but I feel that it isn't fair to her."

"She knows what you do and you know what she does. I think soon she'll be on the road just like you."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"I'm sorry."

"But you're right. She's getting popular and she's getting noticed."

"It's going to be ok Rach," Finn consoled.

"I know. It just isn't easy," Rachel smiled sadly.

1 month later…

**So you come on the road  
Maybe we don't have to fall apart  
It's working for a while  
**

"I have to fly home tomorrow," Quinn said softly, running her hand up and down Rachel's bare back. Rachel lifted her head from Quinn's shoulder then laid it back down.

"I thought you were going to come to Los Angeles with me?" Rachel said. Quinn could feel Rachel's lips move against her neck.

"I wanted to," Quinn smiled sadly. "But something's come up and I have to be in New York."

Rachel sighed sadly, "I understand," she said kissing Quinn's neck. Quinn moaned softly.

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered.

"What time is your flight?"

"3:30."

"So is mine," Rachel said, kissing underneath Quinn's chin. Quinn leaned down, bringing her hand up and tangling it in Rachel's hair, pulling her close to her. Their lips connected, Quinn licked Rachel's bottom lip asking for entrance, which Rachel granted. Her tongue explored Rachel's mouth, almost memorizing it like she wouldn't kiss it again. Tears formed in Rachel's eyes and slowly fell. Rachel pulled away, resting forehead against Quinn's. "I was offered another tour," she whispered through her tears. Quinn brought her hand up to Rachel's face, wiping away the tears with her thumb.

Quinn smiled sadly, "That's great." she whispered, tears forming, "What show?"

"I don't have to take it."

"Rach," Quinn started.

"No I don't have to take it I can come back to New York and audition for Broadway or something. I don't have to take this one."

"You love this though."

"Not as much as I love you."

"I can't ask you to stop."

"You aren't I'm telling you I can."

"What play?"

"Les Mis,"

"Take it."

"But."

"We'll make this work," Quinn smiled. But it wasn't the smile Rachel was used to.

**But I see through your smile  
This isn't the life you signed up for  
**

The two girls stood in the airport. Rachel leaned up and captured Quinn's lips with hers. "When will I see you again?" she mumbled into the kiss. Quinn didn't answer instead she pulled Rachel closer to her and captured her lips. Rachel broke the kiss, "Please don't tell me this is goodbye," she begged. "Please."

**You tell me it'll be okay  
As you board a different plane back to where you were  
**

"We'll be ok," Quinn smiled sadly.

"This is goodbye isn't it?"

Quinn lowered her head, "It's too hard baby. I love you so much, but I just."

"It's not fair."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I thought I could do this. I want to be able to do this, but we're going in different directions. I won't stop you from following your dream."

"And I won't stop you from yours."

**Now, are you having second thoughts about us  
I know that I'm still in love  
I know I shut the system down  
But don't you wanna bring it back up?  
**  
"I really want to work on this with you Rach. It's just."

"Hard," Rachel said sadly.

"I love you," Quinn said softly, resting her forehead against Rachel's.

"I love you so much, Quinn," Rachel cried. "I don't want to lose you."

"It'll be ok. Hey you never know what's to come right?"

Rachel nodded as the tear fell freely, "Call me when you get home?"

Quinn nodded, "Call me when you get in?" Rachel nodded, Quinn pulled her into her.

"I wish it could be different."

"I do too. I wish it was so simple."

"Do you think maybe sometime in the future we can start over?" Rachel asked.

Quinn sighed sadly, tears falling, "If you meet someone don't let him or her go ok?"

"Quinn," Rachel started, but stopped when Quinn captured her lips.

"Promise me."

"I can't promise that and you know that. But I won't turn down a free dinner," Rachel said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's all I ask."

"I hope you find happiness Quinn. I know I can't bring it to you."

"You have and maybe in time you will. I love you."

"I love you so much," Rachel replied.

"Now boarding Flight 3467 to New York City."

"That's me," Quinn said softly.

"Now boarding Flight 6247 to Los Angeles."

"That's me," Rachel said, not wanting to let go.

"I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Quinn."

"Bye Rachel."

3 weeks later…

**Hey hey! Pakinggan mo naman ako (please listen to me)  
Hey hey! I think this is the way na dapat gawin (the way it should be done)  
Reset! Sana naman ika'y sang-ayon din (I hope you also agree)  
To all the things that I'm gonna say  
I wish ika'y pumayag din (hope you will agree)  
Mag-aagree ka ba? (will you agree?)  
**

There was a knock at Quinn's door, she had just gotten home from work and really didn't want to be bothered. "One second," she said through the door. She walked to the door, trying to take out her earrings. She pulled the door open, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in," Quinn paused looking to her left at a calendar, "Phoenix, she said, stepping to the side to allow Rachel to enter.

"There was some where more important I had to be."

"New York?" Quinn questioned.

"No, well sort of. Actually right here."

"Rachel what about the tour?"

"I have an understudy who is great, not as good as I am, or nearly as vocally trained as I am but well enough to get by without turning the audience off."

"Ok so why are you here?"

"I don't want to be apart from you."

"Rach we tried this. I love you but it's too hard."

"I know."

"You should go to Phoenix."

"I don't want to."

"Rach," Quinn started.

"Stop! Ok! Stop! There's something I have to tell you."

"Ok."

**If I tell you that -  
Magsimula tayo para tayo'y sobrang happy na (let's start over again, so we can really be happy)  
We should reset all this  
Ibalik ang nakaraan (let's turn back the clock)  
**  
"I want to try this one more time. We can be truly happy. Quinn I know there is no one else out there for me. You are it. You are the person I want to be with. You are the only one that makes me truly happy."

"Rachel we did this already! Twice and it's just too hard. I hate being apart from you. I love you and I would love nothing more than to start over, but the same thing it going to happen. And I just don't think my heart can take it anymore."

"But it's not the same."

"How do you figure?"

"Because I got a job here in New York."

"You what?"

"I turned down the offer for the tour of Les Mis."

"Rachel why would you do that. I can't believe," Quinn started but Rachel leaned up capturing her lips with hers. Quinn broke the kiss.

"Sorry I just, it felt right. Quinn this feels right being here with you. I wouldn't want to be any other place than right here with you."

"Why did you turn down the part?"

"Because I was given the same part on Broadway. Quinn when I turned down the tour, they asked me why. I told them I wanted to be in New York because that's where my home is, that's where you are. The producer of the show went to the Broadway producer and told me about me. I was offered the part on Broadway. I'll be here."

**Start it up  
Start it up**

"You," Quinn started but was speechless.

"I'm here to stay. For a while at least. So please tell me I'm not too late that we still have another chance. We can be happy and I can promise that."

"You're here to stay?"

"Yes."

"You're here to stay," Quinn repeated.

"Can we start over again. And this time we won't be states apart. And they have an understudy so if you have to go out of town I'll be right there. Do you think we can start over?"

**We need a reset, don't wanna regret  
Not making it up with you  
You and I are fading from the screen  
Can we prevent a freeze?  
We're losing power, and we're spinning down  
**

"If you have to go to the Tony's can you wear one of my dresses?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Rachel smiled.

Quinn brought her hands up to Rachel's waist pulling her to her. Their lips crashed against one another. Soon Rachel was pressed up against the door. Rachel tangled her hands up in Quinn's hair. Soon there was a trail of clothes leading to the bedroom.

**Suddenly back up... dedicated now  
We crashed, but we can turn it  
Around and around and around  
After a reset  
**  
"Oh! Listen to this," Quinn shouted from the couch. "What I was really impressed with was the new star of Les Mis, Rachel Berry. She has a fresh voice, a fresh look, most definitely a star to watch for. She has the voice of an angel and she is definitely on her way to becoming a huge star on Broadway," Quinn was silenced when a pair of lips captured hers. Rachel smiled into the kiss, taking the paper from Quinn and dropping it to the floor. She lied atop Quinn. Quinn smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist. Quinn pulled away, resting her forehead against Rachel. "I was reading that."

"I know, but I didn't want to hear anymore because I know how good I am."

"Oh my God I think we might fall through the floor because of how big your head just grew," Quinn laughed.

Rachel smiled, "The only opinion I care about is yours. And last night proved to me how good I was at opening night," she flirted.

Quinn chastely kissed Rachel's lips, "Well," *kiss*, "I,"*kiss*, "think," *kiss* "we," *kiss* "need," *kiss* "a repeat," *kiss* "performance," *kiss*. Quinn deepened the last kiss, licking Rachel's bottom, and softly sucking on it. Rachel opened her mouth allowing Quinn's tongue to enter. Quinn's hands slid underneath the fabric of Rachel's shirt, feeling the smooth tanned skin. Quinn broke the kiss, pulling back a bit to look at Rachel. Rachel's deep brown eyes sparkled, "I love you," she whispered.

Quinn could see the smile start in Rachel's eyes, then spread to her lips, causing Quinn to smile brightly, "I love you so much." Rachel leaned down taking Quinn's lips with hers.

**Start it up again  
Start it up  
Start it up  
Don't want to fall apart again  
**

**

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it's kinda cheesy but I heard the song and I just kind of saw this fic. I'm not sure how much I like it, but oh well! I wanted to share it any way! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
